


Loner

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Thoughts through Cas's head from this past season
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Loner

Many say that loneliness kills more than any sword.

To that I agree,

however to be alone is essential.

Being alone means peace.

Being alone means less people I have to worry about.

Being alone means less likely end up dead.

Well, you really don't have to worry about that do you.

No, with your eyes that remind me of Eden.

My heart sings to be near you, but I can't.

I can't lose you.

I must stay in pain for the rest of our days.

Otherwise, 

For the moment I am happy,   
  
I will die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hit a writing streak. Just forgot to put them here. Main reason that I did not post them here was school got crazy. Almost done with my masters. Thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
